


Seduction is...

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus helps his son get dressed for a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction is...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine. It’s all JK Rowling’s.
> 
> Written to celebrate the "Fantastically Fluffy Friday" on LJ. I thank GinnyW for inventing this wonderful fluffy day and for beta-reading this drabble for me. *hugs*

Severus smiled.

His son wore a tailored black suit, complete with a woolly outer robe—black, of course—that hung in waves from his shoulders. Also black were the boots Severus had gifted him last Christmas. 

Hermione was looking at their creation with a crease on her brows. 

“Don’t you like it, Mum?” the boy—young man, Severus corrected—asked. 

“Honey, it’s very appropriate. It’s just…. Severus, how many women did you seduce wearing those?”

“Only one.” His eyes bore into hers as he slowly approached his wife.

A sigh. “I’m still in the room…” 

“Then I suggest you leave.”


End file.
